False Alarm/Trivia
*We learn that Eugene's last name is Horowitz and Stinky's last name is Peterson. **We also learn that Eugene was banned from Wanky-Land the preceding Fall before the episode aired because of a Thanksgiving Day parade accident he caused. *There's a Yahoo Soda machine in the cafeteria. *The plot of the episode is very similar to that of an actual criminal trial. *Helga states that she can help Harold, who is choking on banana, because she is a certified CPU. This stands for Central Processing Unit. Presumably, she meant CPR, which stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, though even this does not make sense. *In a later episode, "Eugene Goes Bad," Eugene does actually pull the fire alarm. *We learn that Eugene wears eyeglasses, although not regularly. His father, Nate, also wears eyeglasses. *When the fire alarm goes off at P.S. 118, it's the same bell used as the school bell. While bells were indeed often used as fire alarms back in the past (as P.S. 118 was built in 1932), usually in schools the fire alarm bells would be different from the school bells (usually with larger and louder gongs, sometimes in a certain coding pattern instead of ringing continuously), to sound distinctive from each other. Bells are rarely used as fire alarms in modern days, many having been replaced with modern horn/strobe units or voice-evacuation systems. *The fire department does not arrive at P.S. 118 due to the false fire alarm. It's likely P.S. 118's fire alarm system is so old it isn't tied into a central alarm station that would contact the fire department. *In a clever bit of foreshadowing, in the opening shot of Harold's flashback, you can see Curly smiling sinisterly between the lockers and the firehose. *Stinky has a cousin named Squeaky who also goes to P.S. 118. However, in a later episode, it is revealed that there are a lot of relatives in the Peterson family that are also named Stinky. *When this episode originally aired, it did not have any closed-captioning. Some time in 2002 or 2003, closed-captioning was added to subsequent airings by the WGBH Educational Foundation. As a result, all dialogue captions in this episode are in lowercase, similar to the Season 5 episodes, compared to other Season 1 episodes using all-uppercase dialogue captions. Cultural References *This episode is a spoof of the movie ''12 Angry Men''. **Arnold plays a similar role to that of Juror No. 8, who decides to challenge the verdict. **Helga has tickets to a sporting event like Juror No. 7. In the original film, it was a baseball game, in this episode, it is a wrestling event called "WrestleMania". **Arnold's reveal of the pencil is similar to Juror No. 8's reveal of the so-called "one-of-a-kind" knife. *Arnold also plays a similar role to the characters of Perry Mason and Ben Matlock. **All three of them go out of their way to prove that their fellow peers or clients they didn't commit the crime in question when the odds of innocence are stacked against them. **Eventually, the true culprit is exposed and the defendant is found innocent. Category:False Alarm Category:Episode trivia